Wait! Please don't go
by ZakuroUta7
Summary: This is a GerIta fanfic! As in, Boy boy love! Lemon chapters later. What happens when Germany can't take back something that he's said to Italy? And what will the Italian do to try to forget his pain? This truly is too much for the stoic German to handle.
1. Chapter 1

This is a GerIta fanfic, as in Germany Italy. Some yummy lemon later on in the series can be found. So Hetalia BOY LOVE. Don't like it? Well please stay away then. Thanks ^^

Hello everyone! This is Dani speaking, and to be honest, this is my very first fanfic. I've read a lot of them and I just try and base my stuff (writing style) off of them, so I'd really be appreciative for criticism and suggestions on what you guys think I should do better. I'll be posting new chapters whenever I can, and hopefully they'll be longer than this one. Enough of my babbling enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_Ludwig's POV_

My head was throbbing, pounding in fact. My shoulders were completely slumped back while I scrubbed my face in my hand; this was going to be such a long night. I could bare distinguish what I was doing presently, I remembered only when the seemingly infinite pile of paperwork mocked me from it's monstrous black and white heap on top of my dark cherry wood desk. The small lamp and random pens that were also perched on top were in danger of toppling onto the floor because of said papers. I groaned inwardly, my chest heaving causing me to emit a large, low sigh that came from deep within my chest that filled the eerily quiet office space. That is, until the phone on my stand began ringing obnoxiously, almost as if it was trying to double the force of my headache. I picked up the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Ja?" I sighed into the phone.

"Honhonhonhon" came the unmistakable (and extremely unsettling) laugh of none other than Francis, with all of his unholy accent bleeding through his already slaughtered speech.

"Allo, Germany~!" I squirmed in my chair uncomfortably.

"Vat is it, France?" I groaned tiredly, but went on anyways. "You know busy I am this week." And surprisingly, that wasn't a lie either.

"Oh mon ami Germany!" he cooed enthusiastically, I only rolled my cerulean eyes.

"Of course I know that silly~"

"Then vat do you need, Francis?" I was slightly taken aback by the venom that seeped through my words, but at this point, I didn't really care anymore.

"Awwwh, Ludi I was just 'ondering 'ow you were do—"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence. "Don't give me zat crap France, you only call me when zere's something you need, so I'll say it once more, vat do you want from me?"

As soon as I uttered those words, my body twitched as I could practically feel the Cheshire smile creep it's way onto the blonde Frenchman's features, it scared me to death, and made me swallow the large knot that had formed itself in my throat, quite audibly mind you.

"Hnn. Very well zen, it's come to my attention that your debt is extremely overdue, mon cher."

I froze, had I really forgotten my debt money was due today?

"…Allo? Germany?... Ludwig?"

Not to brag, but I do know how to think quick, but in situations like these, perhaps too quick.

"Oh ja, I—'ave– and I—do"

"Germany?"

"Oh no—line—getting cut o—so—sorry"

"Ludwig I called your office phone."

"Dead— line—never works—going—auf wierdersehen!"

I quickly slammed the receiver down, ending the call abruptly with the annoying frog, as I slumped back into my chair.

"Damn, now zat damn frenchie is on mein ass about money too?.."

"Germanyyyy~!"

"—and what about zat paper work? I'll never get done with zis!" I paced the dimly lit room, completely unaware of the voice calling me from near.

"Ohh, Germanyyyyy!"

"How am I going to ever do zis before ze end of ze week?" I growled angrily.

"LUDI~!"

Before I was able to process anything, I was suddenly knocked onto the hardwood floor from my chair, my face now pressing onto it, hard.

"Oh Ludi! I haven't seen you in days! Why haven't you called me over?—" 

I took a strained glance sideways at the small, amber eyed Italian, having his signature curl poke at my face in the process. I twitched ever so slightly as his mouth moved a million hours an hour.

"—and the tomato sauce goes right ontop~! But only a drizzle of course!—"

I finally succeeded in calming my raging migraine, so I decided to try and stop Italy.

"Italy?" I muttered weakly.

"—But then I told Romano that I thought I looked so much better in blue!—"

"Italy" I tried again with a bit more force.

"—I just don't understand why France and Britain like kidnapping me so much in the first place!—"

"Italy!.." I had strained my voice slightly, had I really been working that hard lately? But amazingly, the younger man in front of me just kept on talking.

"—and so I told him things like that don't belong inside of—"

"FELICIANO!" Finally reaching the max volume I didn't know my voice even had, I had finally gotten the attention of Italy, he flinched visibly, but even then I could control myself anymore.

"Don't you understand zat I am very busy? No, of course you don't because you are ze most oblivious person I know! Und another thing, could you PLEASE just shut up when I ask? Honestly al zis work hurts mein head enough and your insistent babbling doubles the intensity of it! Why can't you just leave me ALONE?"

By this time, my cheeks were completely flushed and my heart wouldn't stop thumping. My throat was utterly raw and burned, causing me to wince in pain. After I had caught my breath, I looked up only to have ice flow through my veins, my heart dropping to my stomach; amber-gold eyes were glazed over wit tears and a cute face was contorted in pain, the sight nearly killing me alone.

"F-Feli?.. Vait, you know I just—"

His voice cracked. "N-no.. I understand, I get that kinda thing a lot, ve.. I.. –" at this point, his voice had cracked into two, and I felt as if I was punched in the gut repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you hated me..!"

With that, Italy stood up, turned on his heal and sprinted out of my office, his loud chocked up sobs filling the new contagiously quiet office space. I couldn't even take in the face that I had actually done something so disgusting, so awful. All I wanted was some quiet and alone time to finish up my work, and I ended up hurting one that I cared for the most. My throat decided to tighten painfully as I heard the front door slam closed. And I know now for sure, there is no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. What have I done? Why didn't I try to stop him..?


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig and Feliciano! AKA GerIta from Hetalia fanfic ^^

Hey again everyone! I'm soooo extremely I ended abruptly last chapter, I didn't say anything at the end and the first chapter was crap cake Dx. Anyways, the reason why I'm updating so soon is because I had a snow day so there was no school, so don't think it's always gonna be like this ;D Warning, lots of angst Germany in this one. And of course, it's YAOI. So if you don't like it, please screw off (kindly) and go look for something to read, ok? I promise I made this chapter longer, for all you people out there. Anyways, criticism is always appreciated, and compliments even more so ^^ Now enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

_Feliciano's POV_

So here I was right? I was on my way to me friend Germany's house! Ve, I was going for a specific reason though, I was planning to invite him over for dinner! Hopefully, I was going to have enough ingredients to make pasta with a yummy tomato sauce! And even with some wurst for him in there too, yay! But I also just wanted to see him, because Germany treats me so well you see. Ve, I like him a lot~! And I've been thinking a bunch about him lately too! So anyways~

When I got to his place, I started calling his name from downstairs (he had given me a spare key to his house!) but he didn't reply, so I decided to look for him! And when I did find him I gave him a big hug! I was telling him a funny story about me and my fratello, but then something weird happened… He started yelling at me, and Germany is REALLY scary when he raises his voice, no I mean it! He can be really mean! He told me that I was annoying, and it hurt me… I really didn't know he hated me so much, I really didn't, and I couldn't help but feel really weird inside... I told him I was sorry and that I knew I could be annoying sometimes… But then! I ran out of his house because I couldn't stop crying, and besides, I didn't want to make him any madder, ve...

It feels super weird now, and not the good kind of weird either! No, this feeling hurts my chest, and it makes me feel almost dizzy… I wanna see him again, but I know he doesn't like me anymore, it makes me super sad, ve~…Oh! Maybe I can just call a friend! Yeah that'll work!

I picked up my phone only to freeze right before my fingers could push the buttons. Confused, I set down the receiver, then a wave of realization hit me;

_oh right, I normally call Germany when I'm sad, don't I?_

Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes, soon enough, I found myself crying again!

_Ve, __what __am __I __going __to __do?_

_Germany's my best friend and I love him!_

My sobs only got louder the more I got lost in my thoughts. I didn't mean to make Germany mad! And I don't wanna make him mad again! No no no! So I guess I can't see him anymore...

_I __guess __I__'__ll __just __miss __that __meeting __tomorrow_.

I sighed, hiccupping occasionally because of my previous bouts of tears.

_Ve, perhaps I'll just make some pasta tonight then go to bed, I'm just gonna stay home tomorrow…_

_Normal POV_

The enormous conference table was about 3/4ths full; America and England were both taking turns on picking on France, double-teaming him. Curse words were flying through the room faster than the speed of light, courtesy of the trio of course. America's goofy grin didn't hide his obvious distaste for the blonde Frenchman's attempt to molest his dear Iggy, and England was proudly pronouncing his loathe for the, 'froggy wanker'.

Russia sat to the right of the all-blonde comical trio, his creepy smile plastered on his face. But his deep eyes were sending obvious death glares at the 3 Baltics, whom were currently all hovered together, shivering in fear. They almost looked like a group of children who had the brilliant idea of being at a haunted house (hear the sarcasm there?).

The death-glare eventually dug enough fear into Latvia, who let out a small but audible whimper in submission. This obviously pleased the Russian who's smiled turned into that of a maniac, absolutely delighted.

China and Japan were missing however, some other pressing matters called to them, also calling nations such as Greece and Egypt as well. Across from America, Britain and France (who were still quarreling) sat Spain, and the ever-scowling Romano. His arms were folded over his slouching body, grumbling and snapping things at Spain in his own language, probably because he called him cute or something along those lines.

Everything seemed to be completely normal in the loud atmosphere, except for a certain absent Italian brunette-redhead and Germany, who was looking God awful. His normally well kept ash-blonde hair that was normally slicked back was currently dull and sticking up in odd places. Sky blue eyes were outlined by deep, purple sleep-deprived bags. The German's outfit was undone in certain areas and had a large, noticeable stain on the coat's left breast pocket; this too was out of the norm. A certain grimacing Italian took quick note of this abnormality as well, straightening himself before walking over to where the melancholic German was slumped over.

_Ludwig's POV_

I was angry, furious in fact. Not with my work situation, but with myself. I wasn't able to get a wink's worth of slight last night because of how my mind was going on a rampage. I was contemplating how in God's name I could've possibly had the nerve to yell at that angelic boy so-… Wait a minute, where did that come fro—

"Buongiorno, potato sucking bastard."

I was snapped out of my stupor by a sharp, accented voice. My eyes followed up a slim, tan clothed body only to meet hazel green pools that were narrowed slightly, Romano. His lips is a half-smirk, half-scowl as he shifted all of his weight onto one hip, he glared at me in mild disgust. I don't blame him though; I know I undoubtedly deserved any kind of harsh treatment directed at me.

"Hello Lovino." I shifted in my seat to show the small Italian that I had given all my attention to him for the given moment, who only sneered dangerously at me. Although, I was more than used to it by now from the countless run-ins I've had with him.

"Don't try to patronize me, you dirty Nazi! I want to know why on Earth Feliciano was crying all last night! And why he wanted to stay home today, he didn't even want to get up out of bed!"

The brunette grabbed me by my collar, forcefully pulling me up to his eye level, he choked me a little in the process, but it was a tickle compared to the pang of guilt and pain my heart felt at that moment. It caused my throat to tighten hard, almost threatening to choke me because of my sin.

"H-he vanted to stay h-home all day today..?" the imaginary hand that clamed around my throat refused to release its grip, causing me to fail at speaking with a calm and collected air.

"T-that's completely unlike him…"

"Damn right it's unlike him you bastard!"

I suppose Romano's big brother instincts kicked in as he shook me furiously, gripping my shirt tighter. His anger seeped throughout his whole body, forcing him to shake with anger. This was truly rare for the elder of the Vargas brothers.

"He kept whining how if he went today, 'Germany will get mad' with him again! Che! I've never seen him so low and somehow you managed to do that?" he continued in a low, chesty snarl.

Currently, I was too dumbstruck to even respond, my body was frozen solid as ice raced down my spine. My face had probably lost his color and my knees were threatening to give out under me. Lovino just took the silence as a victory and let me go roughly. He grumbled something that sounded like a 'che', and whirled 180 degrees on heel to storm back to his seat, earning a confused look from Spain who just cocked his head to the side curiously.

I slunk further into my chair, just wishing I could disappear right this instant. Why was I so hung up on this?

_I should be able to just visit Italy and say sorry, right?_

I swallowed hard, not completely getting rid of the lump in my throat.

_Am I really THAT scared to go see him?_

I thought to myself. This really was way too over my head for the time being. I shot up quickly, knocking over my chair and coffee mug as I did so. Everyone in the room whirled their head over to look over to the sudden outburst, except Romano, who was still seated facing straight forward, grimacing.

"I-I'm calling zis meeting to an end for today, decisions will be made on a different day, on a different time." I managed to grumble out.

Romano's lips twitched ever so slightly to turn upwards in a small smirk. I sighed and turned to quickly skid out of the conference room, ignoring the questions and protests that followed me on my way out. I just knew that if I stayed any longer, my head was sure to burst open. Besides, I had more important things to soak my head around than stupid treaties with other nations or money issues at the moment.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thanks for reading my crap-tastic story; it really means a lot to me! But anyways, back to business. I need your help deciding if Germany needs a little more of an incentive, or should he just grow a pair and go see Italy right away? (I was thinking of doing the latter, but I haven't come to a complete decision). Please review and tell me! –Evil grin* or else, I won't update until I do. So please review! ;D Jeez I'm evil.<p>

Oh! By the way, with how the plans are going, there will probably be a yummy lemon included in the next chapter! And if not the next, then the one after that for sure. So until then; PM me to talk, review, and enjoy. Ja na! ~3

-Dani


	3. Chapter 3

Hellloooooo Again my lovelies 3 ~! Did you miss me? No probably not ;-; I suck. Dx oh and quick note sorry about the weird upload rampage I went for people who have this story on their alert folder, the thing kept fucking up and I couldn't figure how the hell to fix it, then I saw the "Edit" part. –facepalm* sorry T^T. Anyways, I loved all your reviews, they made my heart explode with joy ^-^ so I just decided to upload again cuz it's the weekend, I have no school, and I wanna finish before my 'rents get home Dx. So enjoy 3.

**Disclaimer;** (I totally forgot to do this the last 2 chapters...) I do not OWN Hetalia or the characters from Hetalia, and I don't make money off of this fic, I just enjoy giving them something more… Fun, to do ;D

**Warning:** This is DEFINITELY a rated M chapter, not for smexyness (sadly) but for dirty language (Romano and Prussia are in here, does that give enough reason?).

**Chapter 3**

_Romano's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was currently witnessing. There was NO possible way this was even possible way this could've been a real plan in God's eyes.

_I __have __to __be __dreaming..! __This __isn__'__t __real!_

I half heartedly thought,

"….. Feliciano…?" I muttered quietly, my voice refusing to rise in volume because of the current situation.

"Si….?" Came the melancholic reply. My heart almost shattered hearing my brother's normally honey-covered voice sound completely monotone.

I struggled to keep my poker face as my eyes hardened, my fists couldn't help but clench hard enough to leave bloody crescent shapes dug into my palm, and my anger came flaring back ten fold.

"W-what is the meaning of this? Why would you even do something as stupid as this? Is it because of that Nazi bastard, Feliciano?" my voice had slowly but surely reached up to its very peak; it felt as if my throat was going to rip open at any moment. My body trembled from the cocktail of emotions that swirled within me; anger, sadness, revenge, and loathe.

_What __a __bitter __combination._

I couldn't stop the questions that spewed out of my mouth that were used to pin my idiot of a brother down, I was fucking pissed!

_How __DARE __that __German..!_

I cursed the blonde man inside of my head to hell with all of the acid in my soul that I could find when Italy didn't respond, his glazed over pools of warm amber refused to meet my own hardened hazel-green ones. An animal like snarl ripped from my throat as I slammed my fist into a nearby desk, causing Feliciano to jump, and tremble from the sudden outburst. After fuming for a minute or so, I turned sharply to make a bee-line for the door, eager to reach my next destination.

"N-no fratello! Where are you going off to…?"

I easily ignored to pleas and questions from my desperate sibling as I closed the door with a loud slam. It was probably enough for the whole neighborhood to get a good earful.

_I __know __I __shouldn__'__t __leave __Feli __here __all __alone __while __he__'__s __in __this __state __but__…_

I fumed under my breath, my strides finally became larger, and soon enough I was darting off down the street.

_That __German __bastard __is __DEAD __when __I __get __my __hands __on __him__… __I __swear __it __on __all __the __tomatoes __in __the __world__…_

_Prussia's POV_

I sighed obnoxiously as I rested my hand on my fist; this conversation was already boring me to tears.

_How __in __ze __HELL, __did __I, __ze __most __awesome-est __and __amazing __Prussia, __get __stuck __listening __to __mein __stupid __bruder __go __on __and __on __about __something __as __stupid __and __idiotic __as __love?_

I simmered in my head then gave the blonde a look of utter (and obvious) boredom, but despite the awesome intensity of it, he didn't comment. In fact, I don't think he even noticed it! Asshole! I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Vell, __zat __kind __of __pisses __me __off._

I sighed heavily, that sat upright when the little light bulb in my head turned on.

_Huh, __perhaps __if __I __just __say __something __dumb __and __cheesy __to __comfort __him, __then __maybe __he__'__ll __finally __let __me __leave!_

Oh what a brilliant thought.

Germany turned to me with his ocean blue orbs narrowed slightly, but there was something else mixed in there besides annoyance (from me not paying attention? Probably). Was it desperation? If so, how stupid and un-manly! I suppose I ended up chuckling out loud, because his eyes suddenly hardened considerably, oops.

"Bruder? Are you even listening to me? Zis is important, and you need to listen to me! I really need your help on zis…!" he finished weakly, embarrassment finally getting the better of my younger sibling, how cute. But even so, I shifted uncomfortably in the black leather love seat.

_Eh oh well, I'm over it._

I grinned wide, ok time to put my plan into action!

_It's time to be all caring and smothering and crap!.. Wow zis was going to be harder zen I Thought.._

I stood up and cleared my throat to get the attention of Ludwig, then I gave him my best, 'sympathetic look'… Unfortunately I think it turned out more like a creepy sneer, crap!

"Vell for one, Lutz. I think you're being completely stupid about this whole situation."

Ludwig stiffened visibly, and glared icy daggers into me.

_Fuuuuucccckkk mayday mayday! This isn't going vell for me... And yet I can't stop fucking talking, fantastic._

"If you love zis dumb little Italian so much or whatever, then zere should be nothing from you saying sorry to him. And further more, I know how un-awesome you could be when you yell at someone, so I could only imagine how shitty he must feel right now."

_Fuck!_

I mentally slapped myself, hard too.

_Help him, Gilbert the awesome! Not piss him off until he beats you into a coma!_

I paused for a moment to think of my next approach, and then smirked wildly.

_I got zis, I know how to get myself back on track._

"I thought I raised you to be tough as fucking nails, Ludwig! Does something as zis REALLY scare ze fuck out of you? You are supposed to be ze awesome Germany, not this scared child! And I thought I knew you better, you pansy." I crossed my arms, extremely pleased with myself.

_Kesesesesesese, fuck I'm awesome!_

My face erupted in a Cheshire smirk that would've done the fucking Devil himself proud, that is, until realization slapped me harder than Hungary did about a Century ago, for trying to look under her dress

_Ohh but wait… Oh shit, I was supposed to make Ludwig happy with my speech, wasn't I? FUCK I'M NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO LEAVE!_

I almost groaned inwardly but stopped abruptly when I noticed the intense fierceness return in mein bruder's cerulean eyes.

_Hn, __that__'__s __the __bruder __I __know._ I felt my smirk morph into a more genuine smile.

Ludwig straightened himself with all the pride this world had to offer, he smiled wide with those unwavering eyes locked directly locked onto me.

"You know vat... You're completely right bruder." The blonde practically beamed.

I rolled my orbs and scoffed at the thought of this idiot ever doubting me.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Someone as awesome as I has to possess the gift of being right about lots of things! Right?"

I smirked and closed my eyes triumphantly, with my hands on my hips to show how awesome I was. But then Ludwig did something totally weird he... He gave me a… A hug? My eyes just about popped out of my skull from the shock.

_What ze hell has gotten into zis pansy?_

"No really Gilbert… Danke..."

_Gah!_

I couldn't help but blushing, but only slightly! And no it wasn't because of Ludwig you jackass! It was because of the room temperature, I fucking swear!

"Now I just got to go to him and say sorry, danke once again Gil, now if you will excuse me I have to go bruder"

I couldn't help but struggle in his arms with annoyance.

"Ja ja, now do you mind letting me go?" I snarled.

He finally let go of me and only chuckled under his breath then straightened himself back up before he turned and ran out the door, leaving me all dumbstruck and shit.

_How stupid!_

I scoffed as I plopped back down onto the slick black loveseat. I shifted constantly trying to get into a comfortable position, but eventually gave up and settled for slouching back tiredly. From there, I just began letting my head wander.

_I've never seen that bastard smile so wide, much less thank me for something so sincerely._

I mused quietly. Silence passed and eventually my ruby eyes softened and I found myself smiling again.

_That's been twice already today… Damn, this can't be right, I'm too awesome to get all sentimental and shit._

I chuckled, amused beyond belief. But then I was interrupted from my reminiscing when I heard some jackass banging on the door like the fucking world was coming to an end or some stupid shit like that. My head turned slowly to the wall behind me to glance at one of the many cuckoo-cuckoo clocks that Germany had handcrafted.

_Huh, __7:30? __Well __it __can__'__t __possibly __be __Germany __then; __he __only __left __15 __minutes __ago._

I got up slowly then strode over to the front door, curiosity filling me to the brim. I turned the highly polished brass knob and opened the door; I had barely muttered a "ja" before a dainty sun-kissed hand shot out to grab me by my white button-up shirt's collar. Even though the rude intrusion managed to surprise me a tad, my reaction didn't go any further than raising one of my brows in annoyance at the slim figure before me. He was a green-eyed short brunette man with this weird ass curl sticking out as clear as fucking day from the locks.

"You! German! Tell me where to potato bastard is, NOW!" he demanded, his voice smothered in a Latino accent.

_Oh! It's the tomato retard's brother! I recognize him now!_

My face split into the widest grin ever from my amusing thoughts, then I began cackling loudly.

_Who does zis shorty think he is, grabbing someone as awesome as me so disrespectfully?_

He twitched in confusion from my awesomeness, but his grasp certainly didn't falter.

_Oh, zis is going to be fun._

"Huh, potato bastard…? Vell I have no fucking idea who you're talking about, tomato boy!"

I burst into a fit of laughter from how awesome that was! And another thing;

_Kesesesese, wow I've never seen anyone get so mad, so quick. I must be fucking awesome._

_Ludwig's POV_

I couldn't seem to take in enough precious air to fill my lungs; I needed to put out the fire that occupied that space, and NOW. My legs, they were burning. Burning and aching so hard that they almost broke me from my thoughts that involved a certain Italian. My breathing came out as harsh gasps as I sprinted through the streets towards Italy's vacation house that was here in Germany.

_**-CRACK***_

I vaguely sensed a small droplet of moisture land on top of the tip of my nose.

_Vell that's just great, rain._

_Why ze hell didn't I just take mein car? I could've been zere already if id just took a second to think where mein keys were!_

The rain was falling hard and with more intensity then the minute before. I skidded on my heel to turn sharply into the street to my right, Italy's street. Italy had gotten everyone in his street to re-innovate their houses into an Italian fantasyland using his signature charm; large white columns where on either side of each nearly identical house, beautiful round glass windows lined the houses' 2nd and 3rd floors. Each front yard had a small garden with flowers of all sorts; lush red roses, blue azaleas, forget-me-nots, and pink petunias created a whole spectrum of color to highlight the lush green lawns, currently dampened and slippery due to the assaulting rain.

I smiled in spite of my thoughts; I reminisced on the summers from the prior years with the little copper-headed Italian.

_Hmmn, he always wanted to give mein house a make over didn't he? It always made me angry but now... What if when we lived together, we could get a house just like his? I'd come home to him attending to his own personal garden, and I could—_

I stopped immediately and blushed like a madman; I couldn't be thinking THAT far ahead into the future, first I had to make amends with him, I shook my head to clear my head and focused on the door that was only mere inches away from where I was standing. After making sure that my breath was completely restored to my lungs and my legs weren't shaking like a bowl of jell-o (I suppose my work out schedule wasn't tedious enough… Damnit...), I finally summoned enough courage to knock on the mahogany door…

_Which swung right opened as soon as I touched it?_

Curiously, I strode inside only to be met with a pitch black atmosphere.

"Italy?" I called out nervously. But there was nothing. Not even Romano's loud threats or curses retorted to reassure me.

I tentatively crept up the stairs, trying to find at least some sign that someone else besides me was here and that there was nothing to be worried about… For God's sake I wouldn't have minded the smell of boiling tomatoes or pasty wafting through the air at least! I grimaced deeply then shook my head. I had finally made it to Italy's room when I saw something that mildly disturbed me and (awkwardly enough) aroused me to no end.

First off, the king sized bed that was in the middle of the large red, green and white painted room was messed up beyond belief; pillows were thrown in random places, the sheets were tangled around pale legs, and the comforter was partly on the floor. The whole roomed smelled of hard booze, some type of Italian ale I was guessing. I flick of my eyes towards of the corner of the room confirmed my guess; a whole pile of liquor bottles were in mini-mountain there. I felt my anger flaring bright until I saw who was on the bed...

Italy… Well he was laying in the bed with half glazed, "please fuck me right this instant… Ve~" amber-gold eyes, copper-coffee locks were in tussles atop his head, cheeks were aflame, a lightly tanned body was stretched out to show all of its slim glory (the only articles of clothing was a black button-up shirt that was already half off a slim shoulder, and black silk boxers that were riding dangerously low).

_Not __low __enough __though, _I thought wantonly.

And lastly, soft pink lips were slightly parted in a silent moan (oh how I wish I could've just smashed my lips upon them..). I was almost too mesmerized to notice how his velvety lips turned into a half smirk when I appeared in the doorway. I swallowed nervously, audibly.

"Oh, Ludi…" he cooed teasingly.

…_Well, __there __goes __the __rest __of __my __composure._

* * *

><p>AHHH MYY FUUUCCKKKING FINGGGERRRS! See what I do for you fuckers? Haha no kidding, I did this to myself xD Well I kinda complied to all of you guys by giving Ludi SOME type of pep talk from his big broder, and but immediately go to his love afterwards. Everyone's happy right?<p>

Ludwig; Not the lemon-searchers, zere probably pretty pissed, Dani.

….OH FUCK! I'm so mean; I didn't give any lemon, did I? Dx don't kill me! Then again, I did say the next or one after this one, so DON'T BE HATIN'! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^-^ so now all you gotta do is review to criticize or show some love (both would be highly appreciated), and wait for the next installment. I love you all! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe, hellloooooo everyone! Guess who's back with a yummy lemon? This girl! Anyways, sorry for the somewhat late update, this chapter was supposed to be added yesterday afternoon but I got so caught up in other things, and I wanted to make the lemon just perfect (even though it probably sucks, I'm a newbie at these T^T) even though I'll probably get lots of hate.

And another note, I was thinking of just ending this story on the next chapter for sure, a super sweet ending for all of you guys. And the reason why is because I'm going to be working on a sexy one-shot of Hichigo and Ichigo, LOTS of smut for that one, hehe. And lastly I was gonna work on another Hetalia character project, I was thinking either PrussiaXCanada, UKXUS (most likely), or SpainXRomano. I need you guys to give me some feedback on what to do, and I'll take it from there x3 MY WISH IS YOUR COMMAND!

Haha, well enough babbling. Enjoy your smut you little critters ;D

**Warning;** Mature themes up ahead. AKA. SEXY TIME WITH GERMANY AND ITALY. Wanna be a hater? Go do it somewhere else. The yaoi fangirls don't like haters.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own any part of Hetalia Axis Powers, or any of the characters, I just like making them do naughty things.

**Chapter 4**

_Ludwig's POV_

His eyes… They were filled with lust and pleading desperation… His body… Was twisting to show me all of the light muscle under taught, sun-kissed skin… His fingers… Crooked to beckon me over to where he was laying…

_Oh how I long to comply…_

But the most tempting of all… His lips… They whispered to me so seductively…

"Ludwig, I've wanted you for so long… Please come here, I need you inside of me… Please…?"

Italy's voice snapped me out of my day dream as I felt my breath hitch in my throat, my pants becoming much too tight. The little voice in the back of my mind pestered me to no end about this situation, but I eventually found my larger voice telling it to shut up and stay that way.

_I should be angry with him, furious in fact but…_

Feli's amber eyes widened with plea, slender eyebrows rising in anxiety, he bit his lip.

"Germany…?~"

All the normal warmth and playfulness that made up Italy's voice had been dispersed of. Only to be replaced with a low tone and slicked with lust. My knees trembled and threatened to give out right beneath me.

"I-Italy? V-vat's going on with y-you?" Just like the day in the conference room with Romano; my voice wouldn't stop stuttering from my lack of confidence.

_Since ven the hell did I get so close to the bed?_

I think I only had half a second to contemplate that last thought before I suddenly felt slim yet toned arms yank me down forcefully by my forearm. The sudden action had caused me to trip over my own feet and land on my back onto the messy yet inviting bed; which squeaked and moaned from my weight.

My eyes were then assaulted by a flash of gold, black, soft peach and copper. I realized that Italy has used the force to make me fall over him and onto the bed, and then in my disorientation his lithe figure spared no time in climbing on top of my own built one. It had only taken me a moment after Italy's half-bare chest to notice that the room was hot, unbearingly hot, a thin line of sweat trickled down the back of my neck as evidence.

_I've decided, mein new objective is to be rid of these damn clothes IMMEDIATELY._

All these thing were racing at the back of my mind, but I could only focus on the soft pink lips that were only a breath away from my own desperate ones. I opened them only slightly to mutter softly.

"Feliciano…"

_Normal POV_

The small Italian shivered involuntarily and bit his lip at the sound of the German's voice whispering his voice so tenderly. No longer would he be able to control his body's decisions, rational thinking was no longer existent within the confines of the dim bedroom.

Feliciano arched his back deeply in order to create friction between his lightly clothed erection and the semi his secretly-beloved was now sporting, his wish was granted. The action caused the smaller man to moan lightly; sparks of arousal scratching at the front of his mind. Ludwig growled softly in approval, grasping the soft flesh of Feliciano's hips gently and pressing them downwards into his own groin.

_There is no such thing as restraints in their world anymore, at least not now._

The blonde allowed one hand to leave the Italian's waist to grab at silky copper locks. Suddenly pulling slightly, causing two pairs of lips to smash together in a heated kiss. Both men moaned simultaneously in appreciation. The older quickly took the title of dominant, not that the Feliciano minded.

Germany finally decided to pick up the pace; his tongue darting out of his mouth and swiping against Italy's bottom lip seductively. The latter moaned in surprise and gladly let the warm, pink muscle intrude. Tongues rubbed and danced against each other, creating wave after wave of pleasure inside both of the males. A brand new taste was created between the two mouths, the taste nearly getting the nations drunk. The German experimentally bit down on the Italian's bottom lip, earning him multiple delighted squeaks and moans.

Germany found himself quite dumbstruck when he suddenly realized a pair of hands working on getting his belt and pants removed, the deduction was only made when he felt a nudge against his neither regions. With quick judgment, he finally decided to help the struggling Italian by using his leg to slide the offending material from a built waist. In return, he impatiently ripped the remainder of Italy's shirt off.

_Oh, __Germany __please __just __touch __me __already..!_

The mentioned thought wantonly, a small whimper of anticipation escaping his throat. This must've given the German courage because within the next five seconds, Italy found himself on bottom, back against the bed with Germany's weight on top of him, Ludwig assaulting a soft neck with a series of licks, kisses and bites.

"Mmm! A-ahh n-no please Ger-ahh!" The Italian blushed in spite of himself, but that cute display of semi-innocence only made Germany chuckle breathlessly.

Germany let himself kiss and lick down his new found lover's smooth body, stopping at pert pink nipples. With a small shiver of excitement, he took the small nub in between hips lips and began torturing the flesh mercilessly. Feliciano gasped and reddened with the new sensations bursting inside of his body, giving Ludwig a new sense of accomplishment.

The cute Italian figured he was in heaven, the very top of all pleasure ever experienced by man, until—

"Mm, N-NAHHH! G-Germany?"

In the few minutes that Feliciano was distracted whimpering and squirming from his nipples being tormented, Germany had snaked his hand under the waistband of Feli's boxers; grabbing a hold of his stiff manhood.

A small line of drool dripped from the corner of Italy's lips as the German stroked his rock hard length slow and torturously. The smaller man's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as a fist pumped his cock faster and with longer strokes.

"Unhh, Germany y-yes please just like t-that..!" the blonde blushed and looked up to get a peak of the adorable Italian moaning and withering because of his actions.

His bravery finally exposed itself and forced Germany to reach two slim fingers up to the copper-head's kiss-bruised lips.

"Italy, suck these." He muttered with heat.

Ludwig nearly lost his load when Feliciano hungrily lapped and sucked on the digits. Gold pools fogged over with lust as a warm tongue rubbed every inch of Germany's fingers. When the fingers were properly lubed, the blonde decided to take the desperate, pulsing erection that was in front of his face into his mouth. The smaller man nearly went off the deep end when he felt his dick being enveloped in complete warmth, moaning and bucking desperately.

Germany calmly held down the boy's hips then relaxed his throat muscles to take in all of Feliciano's sex. The latter couldn't take it anymore, and with one final twitch, Italy came deep into Germany's throat.

The mentioned took this opportunity to rub at Italy's puckered entrance, making the latter squirm, weakly, but squirm nonetheless. After swallowing the remainder of Italy's cum greedily, the German moved his body so their chests were pressing against each other; he coaxed Feli by peppering light kisses to his forehead, nudging a finger into the tight heat.

"Nn, G-Germany that f-feels weird…" Italy slurred uncomfortably.

Germany only planted a kiss on the crook of his neck apologetically as he whispered:

"I know mein liebe, bear with it a little longer"

Italy nearly screamed when a second digit was added, his body shivering violently as Germany scissored him. And when the third and final was added, Feli nearly called it quits, that was until…

"O-oh God! P-push that spot again Germany!"

Ludwig smirked wildly knowing he had found Feli's sweet spot. He gladly took advantage of it; pressing and prodding the bundle of nerves as he watched the hot, withering mess that was Feliciano Vargas. Before he caused another exploding orgasm from Italy, Germany removed his digits, making Italy whimper in protest.

The latter's attitude changed 180 degrees when he noticed Germany positioning his waist with his ass, then pulling his body closer to the edge of his bed.

"G-Germany? That's not going to fit in there ve!"

The blonde bit his lip so hard it nearly burst and bled as he pressed his length into Italy's virgin hole, the copper head emitting a low moan in hazy response. Ludwig inhaled sharply as he entered his length into the warm cavern slowly; inch after deliciously painful inch. As soon as he was completely sheathed, it took Germany all of his restraint to not slam Italy into the bed so hard that he'd leave a permanent imprint on the downy mattress. He panted heavily as the smaller man under him whimpered softly, trying to adjust to being so filled.

"Tell me when it's ok to move mein liebe…" Germany panted in between kisses on Feliciano's throat.

After a moment, Feli nodded his permission, Ludwig immediate took note then slipped completely out, only to slam right back in viciously. This caused both men's vision to explode into hazy white, and moan from the melting heat. With a sharp breath, Ludwig began slamming in and out of Italy's soft ass, the bedsprings squeaking loudly in protest.

"AHHH! K-KEEP GOING LUD-AHH!"

The copper head couldn't even finish the sentence the pleasure was raking through his body so hard, thankfully Germany understood enough of the semi-demand from the smaller man to keep trusting into the same spot over and over, sending bolts of pure ecstasy coursing through his love's body. Unbelievably, Feliciano's moans only got louder from the delicious feeling of his prostate being ruthlessly assaulted by Germany's cock.

A stir in his lower abdomen sent a message that he was getting dangerously close to reaching a well-needed orgasm. Hazy gold and misty cerulean met with nothing more than pure love in-between, something Germany didn't see before in the Italian's eyes. Italy's small cry interrupted the love-gaze.

"Nn, G-Germany, let's cum together"

The blonde nearly came right there and then but held off for his love. With a few more thrusts accompanied by moaning and rugged breathing, Feliciano's vision was masked with an explosion of white star. With an especially loud cry, he spilled his seed all over Germany's and his own stomach. While Italy's orgasm ripped through his body like lightning, muscles clenched almost painfully around Germany's sex, causing an animalistic growl to rip through Germany's chest as he filled Italy with his cum. Feliciano gasped breathlessly from the feeling of Germany's seed seeping out of his hole along with Germany's length. He smiled as he felt Germany lay down next to him, cradling him protectively.

"Ich liebe dich, I love you Feliciano…" Germany whispered gently.

The only other thing he remembered before falling asleep was seeing Italy's smiling face brighten up then speaking gently, he wasn't all that sure what he had said though. But then, only a blackout...

* * *

><p>Eh I'm sorry it if was bad, I tried, I really did T^T but anyhoobles. I hope you enjoyed, keep reviewing I live for those things :D and remember, don't miss the next and FINAL chapter of "Wait! Please Don't Go" which will be posted hopefully this weekend. So until then,<p>

Ja na

-Dani


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **e..e Ohhh wow…. I haven't updated in the longest time… Sorry… -tiptoes over and throws newest chapter to fans then runs off* CYA AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE EVERYONE!

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Hetalia or ANY of the characters in Hetalia. I make no money off of these fics, I just enjoy writing these little stories in my spare time ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Normal POV_

The early morning sunlight rays broke through the transparent white curtains in Feliciano's room without retaliation; covering the un-made bed with a soft canary sheet. Blue jays sung their good morning symphonies that rung through the dead silent air. Ludwig's chest contracted up and down slowly; sleep was able to hit him like a ton of bricks the night prior. But even so, it only took another half an hour or so for sky blue orbs to peak out of lazy eyelids as the mentioned broke away from the hazy sleep barrier. Ever since he was only a small country, Germany was never able to give into the true pull of deep slumber; as in, the type that left you sleeping in till 1 in the afternoon. After all, being up at such ridiculous hours allowed the stoic blonde to finish up his agenda for that particular day.

_Ludwig's POV_

My eyes fluttered heavily as I attempted to break from the ever-enticing pull of unconsciousness. Even though waking up at hours like this was normally second nature to me, I found myself having a difficult time just getting my mind to pull to the surface. I was able to sit up (slowly, but I managed to do it) and stretch my limbs even though they were screaming profanities at me from last night activities. After a moment or two, I had finally noticed the same lightly tanned arms from last night laced around my waist like a vice. My gaze traveled up the slim arms only to stop at the thing that sent warmth into the pit of my stomach and a smile upon my lips; a petite, sun-kissed, boyish face was demonstrating the true bliss of deep slumber as the owner slept soundly. Copper locks were strewn about and highlighted brilliantly from the golden veil that came from way beyond the curtains. Flawless peach skin was stretched over light muscle on a slim body; the skin's perfection was only interrupted by a love-bite or red mark every few inches of skin. I felt the skin of my face redden and heat up immediately as my mind back tracked through the events of last night, until I suddenly felt sticky. Really, sticky; as in sticky enough to make me cringe because I was so uncomfortable. Scrubbing my face with my hand, I got up carefully in order not to wake the angelic boy sleeping beside me; I quietly untangled the arms around my hips then stood up slowly. I had hardly even twitched before the movement snapped the arms back to life; clamping around my waist to prevent any further movement. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I noticed how my tongue had turned into cotton.

_What was I supposed to say to him in a situation like this?_

Moments came and went but no sound reverberated in my ears as awkward silence began to consume me, turning painful seconds into unbearable minutes. I wasn't even positively sure if Feliciano was actually awake or even conscious for that matter, most likely not. When I figured that he wasn't, I decided to take a gamble and make sure.

"…Feliciano?"

"Hmm? Si, Ludwig?"

I turned my head only to be met with wide amber eyes swirling with joy pointed in my direction, and soft pink lips that I had claimed as mine last night were quirked into a fun-loving smile that I always secretly adored.

_Is he going to understand?_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and adverted my face when I remembered how contorted in lust and pleasure that beautiful face was last night.

_Had zis all just been und mistake?_

I finally decided to muster up all the courage I could possible gather and mumble gently.

"…Feliciano, I must tell you something—"

Suddenly, I felt the small Italian's slim arms leave my waist as he sighed a soft 've' then shifted, causing the bedsprings to squeak slightly from the change.

"No, Germany I think I need to tell YOU something."

The honey-coated voice that I was accustomed to hearing seemed deprived of its normal playfulness; being replaced only by determination. I turned my whole body and started straight at the adorable boy in front of me; silently assuring him that all of my undivided attention was on what he had to say. Italy had moved into a sitting position with his knees bent; so he was hugging them into his chest and his chin rested atop his right forearm, his features seemed to be set in a perplexed was as he stared out towards the window, the light from outside was shading his skin in a lighter tone. I sat on the edge of the bed as carefully as I could; not wanting to break Feli from his thoughts. He waited minutes before he spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ve~… You know Ludwig, last night was destined to happen… And I couldn't be happier that it happened earlier than I had expected."

I felt my eyebrows rise up so high that I was sure they had disappeared above my hairline. My mouth nearly hung open enough to unhinge my jaw, but I had caught myself before that happened and regained some of my composure. Before I had the words to even respond, Feli continued.

"Germany… When we had that little spat, it felt as if my heart was going to rip into shreds, ve~…"

Italy had tried to give a smile, but it turned out into more of a pained grin, molten amber eyes glinting with grief and adverting to the side, the look had my heart flying straight down past my stomach, but nonetheless, I patiently waited for him to continue.

"—But it's just that I knew, I wanted, and still do, for you to accept my love Germany. Ever since the day we met, I haven't been able to keep my mind away from you, and wishing that one day you'd hold me in your big strong arms ve~!... But I never dared say anything, in case you decided that you hated me…"

"Italy, I would ne—" I tired softly, but the smaller man only raised his finger to his lips to hush me, effectively doing so.

"Shh. One moment Ludi." I could only nod dumbly.

"Ve~, but anyways. That's why I attempted to drink myself stupid yesterday you see, but I have an extremely high tolerance for alcohol, so I hardly even got a buzz!"

I was truly shocked when I thought about the monotonous amounts of alcohol the copper-head had consumed yesterday, but Italy only cocked his head to the side slightly in thought as he muttered.

"I was hoping that if I acted drunk around you, then perhaps you wouldn't push me away as easily. I know it wasn't smart, or it wouldn't have guaranteed your love in return, but I just need to know now… If you love me too ve? Because that's a whole different thing, si?"

He finally had turned to stare at me; amber orbs were glazed over with unshed tears, and his fear of rejection had caused dark, slim eyebrows to angle awkwardly. As much as I wanted to take the boy into my arms and kiss him breathless, his confession to me had my heart thumping almost painfully against my ribs, and my cheeks flaring without mercy. My tongue had turned into cotton in the short span of time, proving that speech was much harder than expected. Feliciano waited for my response anxiously, playing with soft copper strands haphazardly. I licked my suddenly chalk dry lips, before I began so quietly, that I wasn't even sure I had actually spoken:

"Feliciano Vargas, I love you too, und I always have..."

The smaller man only cocked his head further to the side, giving him an even more child-like appearance. A confused look gracing his features as he finally retorted.

"Huh? Ve, Germany? I can't hear anything you say when you whisper like that. Did I say something wrong? What did I—eep!"

It was finally my opportunity to silence the blabbering Italian up. I grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him into my chest, holding him tightly while I growled softly into a small ear.

"_Du narr,_ I said I love you too. _Ich liebe dich, und ich habe immer._" Heat slowly took over my cheeks as my voice softened.

"—and I always have."

I only heard a surprised gasp and a sound between a squeal and a giggle. Feliciano pulled back only far enough to look into my eyes as he began babbling at what seemed to be a million miles an hour.

"Ve~! Really? I never thought you would return my feelings for you Ludwig! I mean, fratello always says that I'm annoying, and you're so serious—"

_Normal POV_

Ludwig chuckled softly before kissing Feliciano firmly yet genuinely to quiet the younger nation. The small Italian made no attempt to break away or move, but only melted into the kiss intensely.

Their first, true, genuine kiss.

Ludwig eventually hoisted Feliciano up so he had his legs wrapped securely around the German's strong waist, while Germany's arms locked around Feli's hips to carry him, their lips never leaving each other's in the process. Both men moaned softly in appreciation as their tongues finally met, immediately coming together for an intricate and slow dance. The blonde slowly made his way over to the shower with Italy still clung onto him. Only when Germany had to get the copper-head and himself into the steaming bliss of the hot shower, did the two pull their mouths away; a nearly invisible silver string of saliva connecting their lips. Germany peppered light kisses on the Italian's neck as he gently rubbed at a tight pink pucker, causing Feli to whimper lightly in anticipation. After leaving a sufficient mark on the crook between neck and shoulder, the blonde decided to enter two fingers into the velvet like heat, shivering slightly as Feliciano moaned into his ear after giving it a harsh nip. When Ludwig was finished scissoring the small Italian's tight entrance, he slowly guided his aching member towards its favorite destination, the copper-head only tangled slim fingers into soaking, pale blonde locks. A low moan escaping the latter's throat when he felt is most personal space being filled to the brim by his lover and prostate being rubbed straight on, while Germany shuddered at the tight, encasing heat. Both took a few moments for Feliciano to feel accustomed to the large intrusion, amber meeting cerulean simultaneously as permission to go. This sent Ludwig thrusting into his lover gently as his grip on peachy hips tightened only slightly. Feliciano cried out softly as the larger of the two began bucking his hips into the warm cavern with more abandon, bodies slicking together from the sweat and the showerhead's assault. The foggy room was being filled not only by the steam, but also the slurred words, moans, whimpers and occasional slap of skin on skin. Feliciano gripped onto broad shoulders for dear life as his hips began grinding on their own accord, causing Ludwig to grunt in his approval. The copper-heads panting and whimpering only became more defined as he felt a red-hot coil burning an inferno within the pits of his abdomen, his rhythm becoming more spastic with each thrust that he was dealt. With one final (and deadly accurate) thrust against his prostate, Feliciano felt his release hitting him like a tidal wave; his vision being blurred with white, fuzzy static. His orgasms caused his walls to spasm and tighten ruthlessly around Germany's already engorged and throbbing member, which sent Germany into his own euphoria.

"A-ahh! L-ludwig!"

"Nngghh, Feliciano!"

By this point, both nations were panting and relishing in the afterglow of their simultaneous release. Ludwig finally putting the small Italian back onto the slick tile floor carefully, but his hold never faltering. Feliciano looked up shyly at the panting German; wet, unkept hair, and chest heaving slowly. This made Feli giggle softly. Germany normally would've frowned and reprimanded the smaller nation, asking him what was so damn funny, but this time, he only gave a rare soft smile to the giggling Italian. Crystal blue locked with molten amber, as the silence was finally broken.

"_Sono tua ora_, Ludwig…"

"_Wie ich jetzt dein_, Feliciano…"

Two pairs of lips met in a soft kiss under the steaming water, nothing beyond that small space mattering anymore to the two owners, and nothing ever will.

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ti amo._

_ I love you._

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p>Erp. Heyyy guys ^^" l-long time no see, ve? Alright first things first. Thank you all SO much for staying with this fic, it really means a lot to me knowing that someone enjoys my crap-tastic writing. Next, I just wanna say; stay posted with me, because in the next few weeks I'm going to be releasing a one-shot with Shiro and Ichigo from Bleach! Yea, it involves a seemingly insane orange head and a not-so-imaginary white demon. Hehe… Anyways, third, I'm really sorry for taking so long I really am, you would think, with all of this damn vacation time I would've finished a LOOONGGG time ago, but no, I couldn't get off my fat ass to do it ._. I truly am sorry. But as an apology gift, I added a lemon into this chapter for you guys ^^ (there was never meant to be one in the final chapter, but I figured I should). –Inhales deeply- and lastly, I got a new laptop for Christmas! So be expecting WAYYYYY faster updates for future references! So yea! Leave some reviews, how'd I do? Cuz really, reviews are better than vanilla shakes (and I fucking LOVE vanilla shakes). So Happy Hollidays, and till next time, ja na~!<p>

-Your humble servant,

Dani.


End file.
